Dark Queen
by BeautifulBlackRose
Summary: After being betrayed by Ron and Harry, Hermione seeks revenge.  But who would guess she would make the perfect Dark Queen.
1. Prologue End of 6th year

Summary: After being betrayed by Harry and Ron, Hermione seeks revenge. But who would guess that she would make the perfect Dark Queen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This is my first story, I hope people like it. If they don't, I don't care. Flames can come. And characters might be OOC.

**Dark Queen**

**Prologue- End of 6****th**** year**

"Hey guys," a bushy haried girl greeted her two best friends since first year at the breakfast table. Today was the last day of the 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry shared a look. Hermione was about to take a between them when a red haired girl pushed her down.

"Ahh!" she shouted when she hit the hard wooded floor. Gazing up at Ginny, she wondered why she would do that. "Ginny?" she questioned. The green eyed girl looked down, her eyes filled with hatred.

"What mudblood?" she snarled. Tears were filling the chocolate pools of Hermione's eyes. The four students didn't realize that the Great Hall was now slient and all eyes were on them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I'm putting you where you belong," Ginny simply answered turing back to her food.

Dusting herself off, she looked at Ron and Harry for answers. "Harry?"

The boy-who-lived simply started at her. "The only reason why we kept you around was to get answers. And now we don't need your uses. Get away from me I can't be exposed to a whore like you."

Next was Ron, who stood in front of her with wand aimed stright at her. "I think he said get away." Pain shot through Hermione's body when the curse hit her string in the chest. Harry and Ginny joined Ron throwing curses at their ex-best friend.

Lying there on the ground crying, weak was Hermione Jane Granger until Dumbledore came in.

"STOP!" he shouted. Walking down to the fallen girl, he called Draco. "Mr. Malfoy!" The blond Slytherin boy came forward. "Please lift Miss. Granger." Not wanting to argue the boy complied but having a bit trouble.

Hermione didn't want any contact. Slient tears were still driping down her face. "Miss Granger," the headmaster said quitely. "Please let Mr. Malfoy carry you." Glancing at Dumbledore to make sure he could, Draco rearched out again only for her to disappear, and then reappear a few feet away.

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Nobody, unless very powerful could move their body even if it was only a few feet. Apparting was what witches and wizards could do but this was a different kind of magic.

"I was afraid this would come," Dumbledore whispered, the twinkle in his eyes gone. "You will need some luck Harry Potter." He quitely admitted not meaning for him to hear him.

"What do yo mean Professor?" Harry asked him.

"Nevermind," Dumbledore said moving towards the exit of the Great Hall. "Mr. Malfoy please carry Miss Granger to the hospital wing." The boy looked questionaly at the girl, who was still crying. "Don't worry she will let you touch her. But be gentle."

Picking Hermione up bridal style with much ease, he made his way out of the Great Hall following Dumbledore, leaving three people utterly confused. When the doors closed, the Great Hall erupted with whispers of tables talking about what just happened.

"What do you think we should do?" Ginny asked later in the common room, getting ready to leave Hogwarts.

"I think we should talk to Hermione." Ron replied. With all his learning at Hogwarts he was still not that bright. Ginny and Harry slaped him, "Ow!"

"We can't do that. We did horrible things to her. And we still don't need her," said the red haired girl. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Back in the hospital wing, a young girl was lying on a bed resting.

Or so it seemed…

Hemione started trashing trying to stop the pain that was being envolked within her. Everything in her dream was repeating over and over again of what her friends did to her. Snapping into a sitting position, Hermione only had one thought in her mind,

_Why?_

Thinking more and more about the subject at hand, she was overcome with pain, betrayal, and hatred. But for some reason Hermione could not stop the tears.

Dumbledore walked into the room, only to go flying out. Deciding not to go back in, he gazed into the window.

Things were being blown around, and he could see Hermione's brown bushy hair turning slick black. Coming across her face, anyone could see the pure raw emotion.

The wind was getting stronger, and in a flash she was gone. But with all those tears in her eyes, nobody noticed a spark of red in her chocolate pools…


	2. Summer of Changes

A/N: Please review more! Everyone's thoughts are in _Italics_

**Chapter 1: Summer of Changes**

Hermione Jane Granger came back different. Everyone knew, her parents, her muggle friends and even herself. She couldn't go back to the life she used to have. She couldn't fool herself. That day when her friends betrayed her something inside her woke up from a deep sleep.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

A tan hand stuck out from under the covers and hit the 'Snooze' button on the clock. Hermione groaned when the sun streeming into her room from the window hit her face.

"Hermione!" a sweet voice called from downstairs. _It's too early in the morning for this kind of shit._

Putting her pillow over her head she tried to block the sound of her mother's voice but it kept of coming. "Are you up yet darling?"

Finally giving up, she replied, "Yes mom!" Dragging her body out of bed she made her way slowly to her bathroom.

No one would recognize her when she came back for 7th year. Looking at her reflection she saw a 5"9' girl with curves all in the right places. Sleek and shinny black hair going down until mid-back and chocolate eyes with a hint of light red inside of them. Her eyes were a perfect combination, making them her best attribute.

And unlike her body just a few months ago she would have saw a girl, 5"2' with no curves and a flat chest. Also with light brown bushy hair and chocolate eyes.

Making her way back to the bedroom, she smiled. She loved her bed. It was a queen, with a canopy. Her sheets were green with silver and black trim. Running her hand over the silk, she made her way towards her walk-in closet.

Picking out a silver mini skirt, a dark purple spagetti-strap top, and some heels, she was almost ready. Grabbing silver hoop earrings, her emerald ring and silver braclets. Waving her hand over her face, her makeup was finished. A tint of pink on her cheeks, lip gloss making her lips sweeter, and smoky eyeshadow completed the outfit.

"Mom, I going shopping." Hermione shouted coming down the stairs.

"Call if you need anything."

"She's getting more powerful," the young man said in his dark office. He was drinking in the knowledge. "Draco Malfoy!"

With a pop, the young blond came into the room with an angery emotion plastered on his face.

"I can't just be called like a dog!" he screached until he saw who had called him. Fear filled his eyes like fire. "My lord." He bent forward on his knees.

"Do you know who Hermione Granger is?" Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort questioned, turning around with his red eyes to see his follower.

"The mudblood, yeah I know who she is."

"Don't call her that!" Voldemort shouted raising his arm, strangling Draco.

"I a-m so-rry," Draco gasped out trying to breathe. He dropped to the ground as his master let him go.

"You're forgiven." He forgave, not having the time to argue.

"Thank you. What do you need to me to do?" Draco wanted to please his master, and when he interacted with the brunette she seemed 'ok'.

"I want you to befriend her, be nice to her and woo her to this side."

"May I ask why my lord?" Voldemort sat down, crossing his arms on his desk.

"Take a seat, Draco." he said, pushing the chair under his legs, knocking him over. "A couple months ago a new prophecy was discovered. The princess will be hurt, revenge will be seeked, love will be born and darkness will rule. Hermione fits the describtion. So, you know what to do?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then leave," he said with the way of his hand. "She is shopping today. That's were you will make contact. But do not upset her, she will run."

And with another pop, Draco left. Leaning back into his chair, he was lost in a dream.

After leaving with his talk with Lord Voldemort, Draco headed towards the Leaky Cultron, when he stopped abruptly. Something delicious caught his view.

A woman around the age of 17 was strolling past windows, peeking inside eash shop, hoping for an item to draw her in. She was dressed in a silver skirt, and a purple top, coerceing any guy to halt.

Picking up his feet, he went by her, 'accidently' bumping into her making her bags to go falling onto the ground.

"Damn!" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologised. Once they were done picking up her bags, the turned to eachother. Her jaw droppen open.

"Draco Malfoy…"

"How do you know my name?" he asked, gaping at the girl. _She__ seemes fa__mil__i__ar._ "Hermione!"

"Finally! I thought people who get accepted to Hogwarts were actually smart. I guess they just wanted your daddy's money. I don't see why when he is evil, and will go to Azkaban to die." She stated, the red standing out more in here eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Draco defended holding his hands up. "I'm not doing anything."

"Sorry," she replied with a distast in her voice.

"Do you want to get some coffee?"

"Is Draco Malfoy asking me, Hermione Granger out?"

"No."

"Ok." Her voice got quiter, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

"Don't worry about it." Draco shurgged it off. He couldn't show weakness, it would make him feeble.

"No, it is big. I know you don't like me and everything but you helped me when I needed it, even if you were asked. I hit rock bottom, and you were the one to pick my up. So, I thank you." There, that was Draco's ticket to her heart. It was wide open, and he could be let in. _Nobody better mess this up._

"Coffee?"

"Sure," she answered with a smile on her face. Going to the café across the street, they found seats.

"So, what happened?" was the question he asked once they got their drinks.

"What do you mean?"

"About you, what happened?" he asked again, taking a sip of his hot coffee. "I mean I didn't see you on the train going home."

"All I remember was that when they did that to me something in me snapped or was awakened. I felt rage, and a feeling I didn't really in a long time ever since my dad," she explained. "I was in the hospital wing, I think I threw Dumbledore out of my room, and then the feeling got more powerful," she continued. Draco noticed things in the café were rising. "I woke up a few days later at my house in my room. That's all I remember." Draco nodded; the silverwear and other items were now all on the table. _She must have done that but she never noticed._

Just then the doors opened, and in walked Blaise, Draco's best friend and a few other Slytherins followed, including Pansy. They nodded at Draco and looked down with disgust at Hermione.

"Drakie!" Pansy Parkinson greeted. Her voice cracked some glasses. Hermione couldn't see why people put up with her. She wasn't that pretty. Blond hair, blue eyes, nothing special. "What are you doing with mudblood?" she asked sitting on his lap.

Draco saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione flinch, when she heard mudblood. _Her memories are haunting her._

"We're just having coffee. Wait, how did you know it was Hermione?"

"I knew it was her. Even with all of her spells on her, I knew." She looked at Hermione. "Are you lonely? Even Harry and Ron didn't want you, why would we?"

The wind started picking up. Draco snapped his head in the direction of Hermione. Her eyes were reder almost her whole eye was red. _Just like Voldmort's._

"LEAVE!!!" Pansy screamed. _I wonder why Hermione hasn't attacked Pansy. She's showing dark magic signs._

Tears filling Hermione's now red eyes. _Instead of rage, it's turning into pain or sadness. I wonder why__…_

Her bags disappeared. Draco called out, "Wait!" But he was too late. She was gone…


	3. Understanding

A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter is taking me so long. I hope you like it. Please review more.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

As soon as Hermione vanished, Draco roughly shoved Pansy off his lap.

"Drakie!" she said, dusting herself off of the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're a bitch, that's why!"

Blaise,who hadjust walked in a few moments ago was just as surprised as Pansy that Draco was with Hermione.He watched, as Draco conversed with her and stood up hurriedly when shevanished. He continued to watch Draco as he argued with Pansy. He stepped in to mediate as the insults became much more vulgar and traumatizing; Pansy wasred in the face and Draco wasmad as hell. Soit was necessary for him tointerrupt things before they got out of hand.

"You better explain to me what the hell is going on!" Blaise had said fiercely.

Draco's voice took on a hushed tone, "The Dark Lord sent me," Everyone's eyes widened as they hastily tried to listen to what they were saying. Throwing a glare at Pansy, he groaned, realising that the dark lord would be less then enthusiastic when he found out what went down. "Great! He is not going to be pleased."

"Why not? And are you going to explain to me what you were doing with Hermione Granger?"

Not thinking that this was a good place to talk about things, Draco invited Blaise and only Blaise to his house.

"Blaise let's leave to my house. I'll explain there." And leaving Pansy and the rest of the boys, Blaise and Draco made their way to the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione stood in the middle of her room. Tears were filling up her beautiful red eyes, but she willed them not to fall. _No more. I will never experience this pain ever agin. _She was tired, tired of trying to believe that this didn't happen but it did. _It's time to move on, to forget my pain. _

But just because she was forgetting her pain, that didn't mean she would forget what they did to her. Oh, no…she would have her revenge.

Striding, she made her way towards her closet. She began throwing out most of her good-girl clothes in a rage that was consumed with hatred, asshe finishedshe moved towards her bookself. _Don't need, don't want. _Books were being scattered around her room. _I don't need any of these books anymore. They were all to help Harry, but after that sorry excuse of not wanting to be my friend anymore, I'll __never__ be on his side._

When she was finally finished, her room lookedlike a hurricane passed through it. Her closet, bookself, and bathroom were empty. _I guess I have to go shopping again._

Apparating to where she was earlier, she entered a book shop. The walls were covered head-to-toe in all different kinds of books; all were useful for Hermione's new project.

"Do you need some help," a mid-aged man asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'll need all these books." And with a flick of her hand, a bundle of books came flying to the counter. The top one was thick, and dirty brown; obviouslyfrom not being touched in a very long time. The rest of the 30 or so books had the appearance of the first one, buteach one was unique, each one held information on different subjects of the dark arts. _With all of this __knowledge__ I will be able to fulfill my new...aspirations._

The shop keeper looked wary of Hermione's books of choice and asked her, nervously, "Oh, are you sure? I mean this is really powerful magic,very _dark magic_ to be dealing with at your age." The man put a lot of emphasis on dark magic.

"I think I can handle it," she replied coyly. Giving the man money, she was gone…to the mall that is.

Entering the first store she saw, she picked out three dresses, five shorts, six pants, eight skirts, and 20 different styles of tops.

Draco just finished telling his best friend about his mission.

"And she's not that bad. I mean did you see her now?!" All of a sudden, Draco felt the burning sensation of his mark. _Man, how does he find these things out so fast?_ Hurrying to tellBlaise of what had occured he finished by telling him, "I also noticed that when Pansy was badgering Granger, her eyes were red, like the Lord's." The next thing Draco saw was darkness.Inan instantthe youngest Malfoy kneeled.

"Draco Malfoy, why aren't you friends with Hermione?" A cold voice asked in the darkness. Draco already knew that the dark lord knew, but wanted to put him through agony.

The blond replied, "I ran into some complications."

With a bang, Draco was thrown like a rag doll across the room.

"That is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry. My friends will not be problems." Draco said, picking himself up, and stood with a determined expression written on his face. If you looked closer, one could see the pain hidden within the face of Draco Malfoy.

"They better not. I don't know if you understand how vital it is that Hermione Granger will belong to the dark side. If she does not choose us, a year from now she will be stronger than I." Lord Voldemort pressed the issue. A smirk was on his face when he saw the young boy's face. "Now this information is not to be said outside of this room, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Right now, as we speak, my future queen is studying." Draco snorted but quickly died down when he heard the next words. "You didn't let me finish! She's studying thedark arts."

With the look on his face, he was satisfied. "Now don't forgetthe information I have bestowedupon you, Malfoy. Leave."

Sitting in his chair, Lord Voldemort gazed at his beloved. _I may not know you, but I will._ Looking back at the man, there was a young boy; and his name was Tom Riddle.

A/N: And THANKS to Ada for betaing my story!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, again! I hope you all like my story. Review more please!!! I'll try to post more chapters faster. THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!

**Chapter 3**

As Tom Riddle watched his beloved growing with knowledge, the more his body stayed young. Instead of an old, bald, beast there was an enchanting 18 year old with black hair, kissful lips, and the same red eyes.

But even with his new looks, Lord Voldemort still lived. He was still cruel, and powerful; scaring the magic world to its feet, expect there was something different. This new man was peaceful, content obsevering Hermione or Mya, his nickmname. That was the only time. Nobody noticed his secret-the secret that he protected with his life. It was that the silver lineing of ice around his heart was melting. With every look, and smile, he was falling deeper and deeper into uncharted territory.

Weeks passed and still he didn't make a move. The magic world was peaceful. The ministy thought that he had gone into hidding again, but no he didn't. He was waiting; waiting for the perfect moment to capture Hermione's heart.

Right at this moment he was watching, again. A small smile was glistening his face, as he looked at Hermione's laughing smile. But a stab of jealously erupted in his heart because the young Malfoy made that smile, not him. He understood that Draco was just her friend, he was doing his job, but that didn't stop the pain. Draco could interact with her, be with her; while he stood in the background.

Her studies were progressing, she was getting stronger-he could feel it. The one good thing that was playing in his favor was that there haven't been any more run-ins with the new golden trio. The NEW trio consists of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. After they had kicked her out, Ginny had taken her place. So if they had ran into eachother her transformation would be complete. Anyone who was powerful enough like him would be able to feel the rage running through her veins. On the outside, she was still the loving girl people knew her to be. But inside she was a very different person; hiding what, and who she truly was. She was having an inner battle with herself. Her dark side was winning. Why live with the past pain? One a week Draco was summened, and he talked about her.

Draco had reported many intresting things about her. One, that her eyes were turning red, two, before when he first had contact with her, she was diverting her rage into sadness, and three, at the mention of Ron, Harry or Ginny her eyes would become a darker red, and things like the weather or objects would be strange.

School would be starting soon, and Tom couldn't wait. He already had a date set in his mind, when he would reveal himself. Tom might not know what love is, but he was getting the idea. People or creatures don't have to meet another to fall in love. Sure, this was the dark lord we are talking about but why not. Maybe by receiving love, the war would be over. Maybe, maybe not.

A/N: This was a short chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise. Please Review!!!


	5. The night before

A/N: Hey everyone. I might not be able to update for a little while because I'm going on vacation, but I'll try. There might be a few mistakes with this chapter 'cause I didn't have my beta. It would take longer. Please Review!! Thanks!

**Chapter 4: ****The night before**

"Hermione you have to come!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed to his best friend for two months, trying to persuade her to come to his house tomorrow night. He was throwing an end of the summer party. It may not be the most joyous occasion but a perfect reason to throw any party.

"Draco I already told you no," she replayed.

"But why not? I mean soon we have to return to school and you'll be seeing Weaslet, and Potty. This would be the perfect time to relax, and enjoy being STRESSLESS. Plus you can meet new people." He could tell that her resistance was fading. "Come on."

"Oh fine."

Draco inwardly [smirked at the power he held over her. He was just jumping in dilight that she agreeded to go or he was going to be in deep shit. The Dark Lord was finally going to make his move, letting people know his intention clear to his future queen. Of course she wouldn't know who he was but she would start falling and no guy would pursure her or else.

Since his change in apperance wasn't going to change back, Tom had the upperhand. Who wouldn't want a man as fine as him? Hermione might not care for looks, but it did help woo her.

"What should I wear?" Hermione asked not sure to wear to this kind of part. It was her first time that she just wasn't with Draco, but also more Slytherins and the last time she encoutered then they weren't exactly "nice."

"Something hot!" he joked, seeing a faint pink form on her cheeks.

"Draco!" she scolded smacking him in the process.

"What?" his face plastered with the Malfoy smirk. He already knew that she was going to drag him shopping with her so she could buy a dress but that didn't stop him from teasing.

"Come on," she cried trying to pull him to his fireplace. "I only have so much time to find a dress, shoes by tomorrow.

"Draco." Lucius, his father interupted striding into his son's bedroom coming in to tell Draco something. The two teens jumped apart. Hermione fixed her clother and hair before turning to Mr. Malfoy. It still amazed her that Lucius, Voldemort's right-hand man allowed her to be in his home.

"Oh." He looked starlted seeing Hermiome. _What an odd thing._ Hermione thought as his eyes landed on her. _Mr. Malfoy has gome a few shades paler._ "Hello Ms. Granger. Draco, **he** is here to see you." he put a fair amount of indeciation on the word 'he'. "He would like to speak to you before you go." Draco looked at his father than back to Hermione. "Don't worry. It's only for a few minutes," he continued. "Ms. Granger will be fine waiting right here."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few." And with that Draco left to talk to Tom.

xXx

Walking down the stairs Draco entered his father's study. All over the walls books stood waiting to be picked up and read. The young Malfoy could remember when he was very little, one day; he ventured into the same room and looked up at the high shelves. He made a goal for himself that day, to read each and every book that was purched on the walls. But just when he was reaching out to touch the first book in his reach, his father came walking in, spotting his young son no older than six years of age in his forbidden place. At the beginning Draco thougth he was going to get a curse thrown at him, however to his surprise, Lucius bent over to Draco's height and asked him what we was doing. Draco remembered replying, "I want to read every book in here, Daddy." Lucius smiled down, before picking up the same book Draco was reaching for and carried his some over to the black couch. Setting him down on his lap, Lucius opened the books and started reading. They continued for everyday until all the stories were read. This was Draco's favorite of past time with his father. He chaished that memory because a few years later down the road his father started climing the latter of reach the position Voldemort's right hand man. He turned into what he was now, a cold-hearted bastard.

He had to squint his eyes just to try and locate Tom through all the darkness. Voldemort demanded that as long as he was manifested with his past looks that everyone called him Tom. He had to get used to it because Mya would be calling him that in only a matter of days. What would happen if she was trying to achieve his attention by yelling Tom? He had to get used to it.

"Draco over here," a voice called out in the dark corner to his right. Tom just waited for Draco to come to him not even warning him about the objects blocking his way. Finally he was in front of him, kneeling.

"Yes, my lord."

"I hear you are throwing a party, yes?"

"I am. Tomorrow night. Please don't tell my father!" The yound blond looked terrifed.

"Don't worry. You're father already knows about the party but I told him thank you." Tom looked up to see his reaction. And once those words left his mouth, Draco's head snapped so fast, his eyes wide. He chocked out," what?"

"I said thank you. This is the perfect time for me to meet Mya and the Malfoy Manor is the perfect place."

"Mya?" he questioned confused. _I thought he wanted Hermione… _

"Oh don't be like that Draco. Of course I still want Hermione. Mya is a nickname.

"A nickname?" Draco was going out of his mind. _What was happening to the dark lord?_ He has never even talked to the girl and he is already whipped.

"Now at this party I want formal attire and masks. Everyone must wear a mask or they can't come. I'll get everything done; just make sure she is there. Can you do that?" The blond nodded. "Since you re going shopping with her I want you to perswade her to buy green, silver or for he dress. Got it?"

"Yes. Ok. I don't see how hard it is going to bel. Did you know that she is thinking about changing houses?" Tom Riddle seemed to perk up with that little detail. The grey eyed boy continued, "But I don't think that will work. She can't be in Slytherin because her blood isn't pure."

"I'm not so sure about that." He muttered, softely intruptering his follower. Draco was going to aske him about his comment but couldn't. A loud crash was heard from upstairs. The two glanced at eachother before dashing to the second floor into the roon where Hermione and Lucius occupied.

When they entered Draco laughted out loud. He finally calmed down a few minutes and was now looking at his best friend holding his father up against the wall by a hand.

"Hermione?" She turned around, still with Lucius on the wall. Draco noticed right away that her eyes were red. All the warm chocolate color disappeared and Draco instintly backed up a few steps.

"Can we go now?" Her voice was the same still.

"Get me down!!!" Lucius screamed. They had yet to notice there was another person in the room.

"Oh! Hi. I'm Hermione," she said to the new person holding her hand out, dropping Lucius to the floor.

"Tom." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione blushed before being slammed to the floor, taking Tom down with her.

"Ow." Tom was on top of Hermione, looking down at her eyes. "Um… can you get off me?"

Mr. Malfoy didn't even get to go any farther because Hermione back on her feet tying him to a chair.

"Hermione how come you attacked my father?"

"The ass touched me! Can we go find my dress?" She sure knows how to get over things fast.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they were in the fireplace, Hermione called out right before the green fire engulfed them, "Nice meeting you Tom. I hope I'll be seeing you later."


End file.
